


The Sleeping Habits of One Bedheaded Nekoma Captain

by Pseudolirium



Series: Sleepless In Nekoma [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6739123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudolirium/pseuds/Pseudolirium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo sleeptalks and sleepwalks and Kenma has to suffer through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleeping Habits of One Bedheaded Nekoma Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Because Kuroo must have done a lot of trashing and turning during the night for his hair to become like a perpetual bird's nest every day.

After lovemaking Kuroo would flop on his back, his hair a mess.

At first Kenma though it was cute, how messily his hair stuck to all sides during the day and how sexy it was clinging to sweat slicked skin during intense practices and when they were making out.

But ever since he began sleeping with Kuroo -and that means sharing a bed to do the actual sleeping on - he now knew the cost of all that messy hair.

It stood to reason that Kuroo must do an inordinate number of tossing and turning each night night for his hair to become a crow's nest each day, during the mornings, without any rest.

He just never accounted how much tossing and turning it would be, never having to concern himself with Kuroo's sleeping habits till now.

Kuroo was a violent sleeper.

And Kenma was the one who had a front row seat to it. 

Or rather, the floor seat, after he was kicked out of bed for the second time this week.

Kenma's bottom was starting to become familiar to the floor. They were good neighbors, and it is provided as a shelter from one of Kuroo's many kicks. 

 

Kenma sihged, irritated, as his shin was kicked for the third time this week, making him fall from the bed. 

When he's in a vulnerable state of almost-sleep is usually the time when Kuroo would strike, and Kenma would jolt in harried confusion as he find himself on the floor in a flurry mess of pillows and blankets.

It wasn't so bad at times when Kuroo would just make small hand moments and his hands curled around Kenma. Those moments, Kuroo was just clingy insteady of being a somnia-unconscious abuser. Kenma could get into it. It was a nice, languid contrast to many a night's fevered hands and a certainly welcome break to Kuroo's more violent tendencies when asleep.

But not so when Kuroo was thrashing around, arms flailing, hitting Kenma and once he even had a black shiner as a trophy for having survived in a bed with Kuroo.

Kuroo even sleep walks.

When he first discovered it, he was worried and concerned why Kuroo was getting up from the bed at 2 in the morning. 

At first, for a horrified minute he thought it was because Kuroo was seeing someone else. That he wasn't good enough. And Kuroo was secretly dating someone else. 

Worried , he asked Kuroo. 

"I'm going to school."

Then Kuroo would sit on his closet and pantomime writing a notebook on his hand.  

Kenma chastised himself for being pessimistic to think Kuroo was two-timing him and took a picture to commemorate because it was funny. 

However, it wasn't just going to school that night time Kuroo can do. Kuroo could even do the seemingly unachievable .He could tame that mop of hair. 

My boyfriend can brush and blowdry his hair during his sleep. How he could blowdry without waking up from the noise, Kenma hadn't figured it out yet.

Yes, he bet his science professor couldn't provide answer to that one either. 

Amusingly enough, it was during those times when Kuroo's hair was the tamest Kenma has ever seen them in.

Only to be ruined when the still sleeping Kuroo would jump back to the bed and it'll be another night of trashing and turning.

The next morning, Kuroo who swears his hair wasn't messy the night before, would bemoan about the state of mess his hair was in as he tries and fails to comb it back.

'Try 30 minutes to an hour.' Kenma thought.

When the bills came Kuroo thought it was Kenma using most of the electricity from the hair dryer.

In the early days, Kenma had been worried that the older boy would hurt himself with his night time antics. But Kuroo had proved himself amazingly efficient so far, in ways that he wasn't during the day, awake.

'If only he was like this the rest of the time, and not just when he's asleep.' Kenma sighed. But beggars can't be choosers and sometimes, you just can't help who you fall in love with. Even if they have to be violent sleepers and you end up losing sleep each day.

But it wasn't so bad, being with Kuroo. Contrary to what many people's first impression are - Kuroo is a big sap. 

There were those moments that Kuroo would never say to Kenma unless he was asleep or in the mood. 

Kuroo was amazingly, even a bigger sap during those times. And Kenma took comfort in those if only so that it meant he wasn't suffering the lack of sleep and the occasional bruises for someone who didn't love Kenma in turn.

Anybody would think, Kenma thought , that Kenma would try to wake up Kuroo when he was in his more ..active stage during the night.

Kenma tried that. And he learned never to. Again.

Some people just happen to really like their sleep. And there there were people who behave as if woken up, someone was out to get them and they had to retaliate using self defense and a painful chokehold)

All in all, Kuroo was a violent sleeper, who loses some of his coolness , if he had any, asleep.

He let's his guard down more. Hyperactive during his sleep whereas during the day he'd be cool chill and relaxed. He hugs more, kicks more. His more honest with his feelings. 

However, Kenma was getting tired at not being able to sleep. So he was about to wake Kuroo up when suddenly he heard mumblings from the other boy. 

"Kenma... I like you. You're really amazing and cool sometimes."

Kenma sighed.

He supposed he'd let his boyfriend sleep. For now.

Kenma snuggled closer to his annoying boyfriend. But he placed a pillow in between them just in case. A buffer in case Kuroo was in a kicking mood tonight. 

But for now, he'll let Kuroo get away with it. 

Starting tomorrow, however, he'll start planning of ways to manage the more violent tendencies of his boyfriend's awful sleeping habits.

The rope in his drawer might come in handy someday.


End file.
